Vacaciones al estilo anime
by Hana-mahikatayama
Summary: Hanachan:sep vacaiones con los animes Ayuki:nos van a demandar los managakas Naochi:UU no cabe duda que somos muy desafortunadas Hanachan:callense! bueno solo lean


Vacaciones al estilo anime  
  
-Se ve una enorme casa en una montaña,afuera de ella una camioneta extrañamente tan grande como la casa que de repente se hace más pequeña-  
  
Naochi:^O^que bien nos quedo todo  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ si claro  
  
Hana-chan:^O^ ustedes la estan pasando bien??-dirijiendose a los personajes de inuyasha-  
  
Kagome:^_ ^sip gracias por invitarnos hana-chan  
  
Hana-chan:no hay de que ^O^ pero...-mirada diabolica- siempre y cuando me paguen todooooooooooooooo lo que gaste en ustedes  
  
Inuyasha:feh!!! y por que habriamos de hacer eso humana tonta  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ por que si no lo hacen los hara trabajar y acabaran como nosotras siendo son empleadas  
  
Hana-chan:así es y más vale que sean unas empleadas fieles o veran!!!ò_óO  
  
Miroku:con todo respeto dudo que deba hablarle así a la señorita Naochi y a la srita Ayu-cha  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ una de tus manos en un lugar indebido monje y seras historia  
  
Naochi: ^_ ^ no yo no creo su exelencia Miroku-sama sea así  
  
Sango:como se nota que no lo conocen  
  
Miroku:hay sanguito tu sabes que yo jamas haría algo malo  
  
Hana_chan:si claro y mi abuelita es superman que vuela por aires y yo soy batman y voy a la baticueva  
  
Kagome:^O^vamos no peleen  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!! y quien demonios son esos patman y cuachaman  
  
Hana_cha:¬.¬ se llaman batman y superman  
  
Inuyasha:si lo que sea  
  
Naochi:^_^ hay se llevan tan bien  
  
Todos:si lo que digas !!¬-¬  
  
Naochi:que dije algo malo? ^O^  
  
Hana-chan:aparte de todas las palabras que salen de tu boca ,nada ¬.¬  
  
Ayuki:mejor vamonos o se nos hara tarde  
  
Naochi:una pregunta solo hiran sango,miroku-sama,kagome-chan e inuyasha  
  
Hana-chan:es el contrato que tengo con rumiko sensei,si quiero usar sus personajes y hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana con ellos solo puedo usar 4 por eso los escogi a ellos ^O^  
  
Kagome:^_^que amable de tu parte escogernos  
  
*Aparece Kikyo  
  
Kikyo:como te atreves maldita hechizera de tercera a no escoguerme a mi la gran kikyo ,la mejor miko de todas que no se compara con imitaciones baratas como esa-señala a kagome-  
  
kagome: ;_; que cruel eres  
  
Hana_chan:vete de aqui zombie sin cerebro Ò_Ó ,sere una hechizera de tercera pero al menos no soy cadaver pudriendose que camina por este mundo sin razon aparente  
  
Kikyo:para que lo sepas vengo a llevarme a inuyasha al infierno  
  
Hana-chan:por mi llevatelo así habra más espacio en la camioneta  
  
Inuyasha:que como te atreves mocosa  
  
Sango:pero inuyasha....no querias irte con kikyo  
  
Inuyasha:bueno yo...  
  
Hana-chan:sep sep sep no se pongan con sus cursilerias-saca su mazo tipo super smash brothers melee-ahora kikyo solo te dejare inconciente por que no tengo tiempo dematarte,así que te encerrare y luego de regreso te matare lenta y dolorosamente-golpea a kikyo dejandola inconciente-jah!! ya no estorbaras más-la guarda en un congelador para que no se pudra y este fresca para torturarla cuando regrese-Kagome-chan,sango-chan les gustaria torturar a kikyo conmigo sera más divertido si no lo hago sola  
  
kagome:^__________^ claro por ,que no!!  
  
Sango:supongo que sera divertido  
  
hana_chan:así se habla ^O^ vamonos mientras más pronto lo hagamos más pronto regresaremos y podremos torturar a kikyo  
  
Inuyasha:ni se te ocurra huamana asquerosa  
  
hana-chan.ejem soy una hechizera,y no soy asquerosa  
  
Naochi:exepto aquella vez que echaste leche por la nariz  
  
Hana-chan:no esa fuiste tu lo recuerdas  
  
Naochi:así ^_^  
  
Hana-chan:vamonos que hay muchos personajes de anime a quienes recoguer  
  
Miroku:y digame habra muchas chikas hermosas  
  
Hana-chan:y yo como voy a saberlo soy mujer  
  
Miroku:O.o enserio no lo había notado Hana-chan:_  
  
Inuyasha:yo no ire  
  
Hana_chan:a claro que hiras Inuyasha:o si no que??  
  
Hana_chan:cerdos voladores a mi!!!-aparecen un monton de cerdos volando y empiezan a perseguir a inuyasha-  
  
Sango:eso es algo que no se ve todos los días  
  
Ayuki:viviendo con hana-chan los cerdos voladores son tan naturales como los pepinillos voladores  
  
Hana_chan:sep sep sep ahora vamonos  
  
Inuyasha:-saliendo de abajo de los cerdos voladores que lo habian aplastado- maldita me las vas a pagar  
  
Hana_chan:no te fue suficiente quieres a los pepinillos voladores o a las sandias  
  
Kagome:a mi me gustaria una sandia  
  
hana-chan:no queda prohibido comerse a mi ejercito de productos vegetales y animales voladores,y tampoco se coman a las frutas voladoras  
  
Todos:U_U  
  
Naochi:^_^ya vamonos no puedo esperar a llegar al campo  
  
Hana_chan:hiremos a manreza (como sea que se escriba)  
  
Inuyasha:feh!! y que se supone que es eso  
  
Ayuki:manreza es lugar de retiro a donde van en al escuela de hana al cursar el 6 grado ,queda casi llegando a C.D. Victoria  
  
kagome:y donde queda C.D Victoria  
  
Hana_chan:en tamaulipas,Mèxico  
  
Sango:mèxico??  
  
Kagome:^_^es un lugar de americana latina  
  
Sango/Miroku/Inuyasha:-viendose entre si-america latina?  
  
Hana_chan:ellos ya estaban muertos durante la conquista del nuevo mundo  
  
Kagome:Ups lo olvidaba  
  
Ayuki:-ya en la camioneta-hey! Van a subir oh no!!!!???  
  
Todos:sip ya vamos a subir  
  
*Intenta entrar todos de monton pero se atoran  
  
Naochi;bien pongamos orden ,yo hire adelnate por supuesto,ummm kagome,sango ,inuyasha y miroku en los siguientes 4 asientos y hana-chan hira en la cajuela  
  
Hana-chan:de acuerdo,pero que pasara con los personajes de los demas animes  
  
Naochi:simplemente duplicaremos la camioneta  
  
Kagome:wau!! jamas eh socializado con personajes de otra serie  
  
Inuyasha:feh!!!! ni que fuera tan emocionanate  
  
Miroku:ojala y haya chikas lindas  
  
Sango:exelencia!!!Ò_Ó  
  
Miroku:^///^hermosas chicas-fantaseando-  
  
Sango:Hiraikotsu!!  
  
Miroku:Ouch!!_  
  
Hana_chan:bien primera parada akihabara!!!!  
  
Miroku:Lindas chikas  
  
Hana-chan:más vale que no acoses a las chikas del akihabara denno gumi  
  
Miroku:chikas!!  
  
Sango:no te preocupes hana yo me ocupare de el Ayuki:ya vamonos  
  
*se suben a la camioneta  
  
Kagome:y exactamente a cuantas personas recogeremos?  
  
Hana_chan:pues son hibari,suzume,tsugumi,tsubame,kamome y uzura ^_^nada mas  
  
Miroku:y todas ellas son chikas  
  
Sango-dandole un pellizcon a miroku-más vale que no las toque exelencia  
  
Miroku:;_; ya oi ya oi,no me lastimes sango-chan  
  
Ayuki:podrian callarse,intento manejar  
  
Inuyasha;-sujetando la correa que llevaba puesta-me callare en cuanto me quiten esto  
  
Hana-chan:te callaras por que te callaras o quieres otro ataque de los cerdos voladores??Ò_Ó  
  
Inuyasha:no  
  
hana_chan:entonces a callar!!!  
  
Miroku.no es por ofender srita ayu-chan pero sabe manejar  
  
Ayuki:wajajajajaja wajajajaja-riendo como una psicopata endemoniada- wajajajajajajajajaja no!!  
  
Kagome:moriremos todos ;_;  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ que insinuas  
  
Kagome:yo nada ^_^UUUUU  
  
Hana-chan:ummm ¬_¬  
  
Miroku:me pregunto si habra chikas lindas  
  
Sango:ASH!! exelencia ya deje de decir eso  
  
Hana-chan:sueña que sueña que todo lo imposible se hace realidad  
  
Kagome:^_^esa cación me la enseño mi mamá esta muy bonita  
  
Hana-chan:yo solo la canto cuando alguien dice algo que es imposible  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!!!  
  
Sango:disculpa hana pero cuanto falta para llegar a akihabara  
  
Hana-chan:no lo se a la velocidad que vamos puede que en media hora  
  
Inuyasha:en media hora???y eso es....  
  
Hana_chan:silencio puppyyasha si quieres te quite la correa  
  
Inuyasha:feh!!!  
  
Kagome:O:o y esta velocidad es permitida...-señala el medidor que rebasa los 250 km por hora-  
  
Naochi:^_^creo que la velocidad permitida es 100 km por hora  
  
Ayuki :wajajajajaj wajajajajaja wajajajajaja  
  
Kagome:no cabe duda moriremos todos 


End file.
